


The Little Cockles

by BinJLG



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Gen, I Wrote This On My Phone, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinJLG/pseuds/BinJLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first and probably only Cockles fic. I wrote this in like 10 minutes on my phone while waiting for a class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Cockles

Misha and Jensen were known as Cockles. Probably because they were literally cockles. They didn't really do much because they were small shelfish. They mostly just sat next to one another under the water. The only bi they were was valved and they could never look at one another because they didn't have eyes. The only ship they understood was the one that scooped them up and sold them to a seafood store. The only hot, wet moment they shared was when they were cooked and added to linguine.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hear they're also good fried. Am I kicked out of the fandom yet?


End file.
